Secret Admiration
by KyouMaster
Summary: ok people.. this story is OOLLLDDDDD lol i was 14 when my little mind was wonder the bouts of fruit basket.. over the time i found out akito was a girl and i seen the english episodes.. he was a dude i thought lol i didnt read the mangas
1. Naughty Kyou

This is my first yaoi, so please bare with me. Any ways, this chapter has some lemon in it. so ya enjoy. Oh and I own one of the season DVD's, but I've seen all the episodes, so ya it's awesome. Please R&R.

Chapter One: Naughty Kyou

Kyou was on the roof sulking again after loosing yet another fight with Yuki. _**Damn. What makes** **that damn stupid rat so strong? Why can't I beat him?**_ Kyou thought while lying on the roof in the hot sun. There was a soft voice coming from the ground.

"Kyou…where are you?" It was a nice soft voice that sounded like Tohru's. "Ohhh Kyoko…" Kyou's temper got hot because he hated that name. He decided that he would go down and confront her. He jumped from the roof to the ground with out hurting himself.

"What?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Kyou, you scared me."

"Nothing new…what did you want anyways?"

"We're leaving to go shopping. Yuki's coming, wanna come?"

"Why in the hell would I want to go if that damn rat is going?" The truth was that he wanted to go because liked hanging with Tohru but he hated Yuki getting all of the attention. So usually he stayed home and laid on the roof or went to the river to train.

"Ok, well take care and make sure you get something to eat because we'll be gone awhile." Kyou just nodded and watched as Yuki passed him.

"Try to keep the house one piece. Ok, Kyou."

"Shut up you damn rat, I can take care of myself and I don't ne-…Hey are you listening to me? Yuki was just walking on ignoring Kyou because he found that it was very annoying. So he just tuned Kyou out. "Hello! I'm talking to you, you damn rat." Yuki continued to walk on talking to Tohru. Tohru just walked with Yuki. _**I hope they don't start fighting again**_. But it was to late. Kyou had started to run at Yuki with his fist raised.

"You dam rat! I was talking to you." Kyou swung and as usual, Yuki grabbed, twisted and kicked making Kyou soar through the air, hitting the ground hard about five yards from were he was before.

"You respectless, stupid cat,you know Ms. Honda doesn't like us fighting!" Kyou struggled to get up and go for more but Yuki ignored him and was attempting to finish his business, walking with Tohru to the store.

"Fine! Run away like a little wussy you damn rat!" Kyou growled and snapped at Yuki. But Yuki ignored him and continued to talk to Ms. Honda. After they were out of eyesight, a wild grin grew across Kyou's face. _**Just what I wanted…you to leave**_. The truth was tha Kyou was a little horny, so Kyou ran into the house and up to Shigure's room. He ran straight for the dresser and jerked it open. He then removed some clothes and pulled a dirty magazine. It had a naked chick on it with some guy kissing on her neck. He opened it wildly and walked to his bedroom. Good thing Shigure was at the main house for the weekend with Ayame.

He could feel the erection growing harder as he flipped through the naughty magazine. Kyou finally reached his room with a very large bump in his pants. He went straight to his side table in his room and opened the drawer. He plopped down on the futon and pulled a bottle of lotion out. He slowly unzipped himself, teasing himself to make him even hornier. Kyou stood up and grabbed the ridge of his pants and yanked them down, underwear and all. Kyou then looked down to realize that it was actually quote big. He took his right hand and placed it around his cock and started to play with it. He plopped back down reached for the bottle of lotion. He put some in his right hand and placed the hand around what to seem to be a large cock at the moment. Kyou smothered around the head and shaft to get the lotion everywhere. He then started an up and down motion making some funny sounds (I have no idea what those sounds are, I just think it's funny). He stared to moan slightly to the pleasure. Images of naughty things raced through his head. Then Yuki popped up in his head and he started to go faster.

"Yuki!Pant PantI-I want you!' He said softly but a little loud. He started to come close and finally he came. He cummed all over the floor in front of him. The sperm came out quickly and in spurts. Kyou laid there with a smile on his face when he heard the door down stairs open.

Kyou's door opened. He quickly tried to hide his mad erection that was starting to go soft. Finally the door wqas full yopen and Kyou was wide eyed and struck by fear. There stood Akito smiling with a smirk and a caught you look.Kyou grinned.

"Have you seen my darling Yuki...Kyou?" Akito was starting to get aroused at the fact was Kyou was almost naked and te dirty magazine was on the floor spread wide open for all eyes to see. Kyou was blushing three shades of red by now and Akito started to walk over closing the door behind him.

Ok. That's it for the first chapter. Please R&R. PLEASE. The more reviews I get the more I'll write. And please remember, it's my first yaoi so tell me if it sucked please. I'll then work on it.


	2. Akito's Visit

Ok this is chapter two. I got some nice reviews of people wanting me to write more. So I will. This chapter contains some lemon. If you read my last chapter you know between whom. So any ways wish me luck and sorry about any errors in this and my last one or any other ones.

Chapter Two: Akito's Visit

Akito walked right in front of Kyou. Kyou started to worry. By this time Kyou was soft and a bit scared.

"S-so what do you want Akito?" Kyou stared into his eyes with fear in his own. "Y-Yuki is off somewhere shopping with Tohru…w-why?"

"…Because it's time for him to be my pet and since he didn't come to the main house I thought that I would come looking for him." Akito reached for the blanket that was covering Kyou's lower half. "But since he isn't here…you can be my pet for now" Kyou just sat there in fear and let Akito pull the blanket away. Akito then reached down and grasped Kyou's penis in his hand and started to rub it. A moan slipped from Kyou's mouth. Kyou's body started to betray him and his penis was growing into an erection, as he got hornier.

"More Akito. More! Please." Akito had a massive erection by now and Kyou was blinded by the pleasure. Akito reached down to the floor and put his finger in some of Kyou's cum and put it in his mouth.

"You taste good Kyou. I want some more." Kyou just nodded and continued to enjoy the pleasure. Akito quit and Kyou opened his eyes and watch as Akito undid his own pants. Soon after the teasing, Akito's mass erecting was out. Kyou grasped the penis into his hands and slipped it into his mouth. A moan escaped from Akito. Kyou then started to suck and rock back and fourth with Akito's penis going in and out of his mouth. Akito pulled away and looked down at Kyou.

"I want to be in you." By this time Kyou was massively horny and wanted any bit of pleasure he could get. Akito got on his knees and Kyou laid back on the futon, Akito opened his legs and started to suckle on Kyou's balls. A moan escaped from Kyou's mouth. Akito then stuck two fingers in Kyou's and pulled out and pushed back in. He then slipped a third one in. Kyou squeaked at the pain then went back to moaning to the pleasure.

"Harder Akito harder!" Kyou was now in a full-blown purr. Soon after about five minutes, Akito quit and placed his penis along the rig of Kyou's butt hole. With out warning or lubricant, Akito jerked forward inserting himself into Kyou. Kyou yelped in pain but soon got over it and started to purr again. Akito thrust back and forth for a few minutes. While Akito was thrusting into Kyou, he was also whacking off Kyou. They were both close to their climax.

"I'm really close…Akito." Kyou said in between a breath while Akito was thrusting faster and harder. You could tell that Akito was close to the fact of him getting more aggressive and digging his nails into Kyou's thighs. Kyou's thighs were almost bleeding.

"Me 'Pant pant' too." They both almost reached their climax at the same time, only a few seconds apart. First was Kyou, it came out fast and in spurts. It went all over Akito's chest and face and Akito enjoyed its worm feeling sliding down his cheeks to the corner of his mouth. Akito licked the corner of his lips where Kyou's cum had slid too. Then came Akito. Akito's cum ruptured hard into Kyou's butt. It went all over Kyou's butt tube (LOL). Kyou moaned loudly to the feeling because it was delightful too him (in other words, it felt good).

"T-thanks Akito…"

"Why?"

"Because it was fun and it felt good…just please don't tell any one about my lust for Yuki and…well us."

"Why shouldn't I? You afraid that you'll be even lower?" Kyou started to pout the kitty pout that any one couldn't resist, well if they had a heart any way. After a couple of minutes, Akito agreed not to tell any one as along as Kyou was his pet. Kyou had no choice but to say yes. Akito pulled out and pulled up his pants and walked over to the door and looked at Kyou. "I love you." He waited for a response from Kyou.

"I-I-I love you too." Even though he didn't really mean it. Akito left closing the door behind him. As Akito was walking out of the front door, Yuki and Tohru walked in. Kyou was still in his room thinking. **_What in the hell was I thinking?_** Kyou quickly got up and threw his clothes on and hid the magazine.

(Mean while down stairs)

Yuki stopped Akito and started to question him.

"What are you doing here Akito!"

"Just looking for you but I don't need you any more." Akito then just walked on and headed to the main house. Yuki just started at him with a 'what did you do' look. Akito was walking away with smirk on his face.

Ok there's chapter two for you. Hope ya liked it. Please R&R. I beg of you, I enjoy the nice comments and stuff. Any ways, you are all great. You're totally awesome if you R&R. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have a computer I can use at home with out permission that has the Internet. So I just type one my computer and then save it to a disk and put it on the web when I can so hope ya like'em ttyl.


	3. Yuki's kiss

Ok, this is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it and have fun…no seriously, have fun. Anyways, I work hard on my stories too…well try to any ways. But I don't always exceed. Well jut layback and read. Hopefully you'll review. So please R&R. My parents don't approve of this so I'm keeping it a secret and they keep walking by. GRRRRRR!

Chapter Three: Yuki's kiss

Kyou walked down stairs and confronted the two other teens in the room. Kyou noticed Yuki looking out the front door.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Tohru went into the kitchen to start unpacking stuff.

"Why was Akito here?" There was a brief moment of silence while Kyou was thinking of a good excuse.

"Why the hell should I know? Do I look like his keeper?"

"No I was just asking you a simple question, you stupid cat." Tohru walks out of the kitchen right smack dab in the middle of the argument.

"You wanna go you damn rat?

"Is it that hard to answer a simple question?"

"Just shut up and lets go, ya damn rat!" Kyou ran toward him, fist raised and ready to hurt someone. Kyou swung and as usual missed. Yuki swiftly moved right in front of him startling Kyou and kicked the neko through the air once again. Kyou struggled to get up and ran off into the woods.

"Stupid cat will never learn." Tohru just stood there and watched with a shocked look on her face as usual. "Sorry for Kyou's ignorance Ms. Honda, I hope it didn't effect you."

"Oh no not at all…it's just…" Tohru got a sad look on her face and started to cry.

"What's wrong Ms. Honda?"

"It's just sad that you two have to fight like that and if Kyou don't win someday…that h-he'll be…" Tohru started to ball and Yuki tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping. So Yuki pulled her chin up, closed his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Tohru shocked but stopped crying. Yuki pulled back and stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, I-I don't know what came-" Tohru walked forward and, put her finger on his lips and told him to SHHHH. She then removed her finger and placed her lips on his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Yuki let her. He then slipped his tongue in her mouth as well. (Horny Tohru, ya right. But any ways back to the story) Yuki then reached down and place his hands on her waist. Tohru broke away and snatched his hand up. She dragged him into his room. She let go of his hand told him to close his and not move. She quickly removed her top and bottom clothes and left only her panties on for Yuki to remove. Yuki was quickly gaining an erection from the sounds and the thoughts running through his rat mind.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Yuki opened his eyes to see Tohru's breast and her in her panties. His erection was a definite now. "Ok your turn." She ran over and hugged Yuki, making him transform. After about five minutes Yuki transformed back and completely naked making his boner completely visible. He blushed along with her. He walked over and kissed her again. Yuki tossed her on the bed removing her panties and went to town down there. A moan was heard from Tohru. Soon after he stated, he was done and placed his penis at the entrance of her vagina and slowly thrust forward. Tohru yelped to the pain but soon started to moan to the pleasure. Yuki went faster and Tohru requested harder. So Yuki obeyed and went harder and faster.

"M-Ms. Honda."

"Y-y-yes Yuki." Kyou walked into the door downstairs silently since he was going to try and sneak up on Yuki this time. But to the spite of the noise from Tohru that Kyou heard now. He became curious. **_What the hell!_** Kyou ran up to catch Tohru and Yuki having sex. H stood there in shock as Yuki pulled out reaching his climax cumming all over her belly. Kyou was now getting an erection too and wanted some but controlled him self and stomped of into his room. _Damn Tohru! Yuki is mine but I also like Tohru. I don't know._ Kyou was confused and just slammed the door of his room. Yuki quickly got dressed and grabbed a soft wash clothe too wipe his mess. But Tohru had already done so and was dressed.

There you have it. Chapter three. Hope you enjoyed the unexpected lemon. I know it kinda sucked and all but bare with me. I was in hurry so I don't get caught and it's my first time writing sex scenes so ya. Please review. I enjoy the reviews. Well G2G ttly.

Oh and e-mail me at 


End file.
